


can't stop loving you

by seohngjin (cngkyns)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, i rlly wanted sungjin fluff bc there's so....little....of him, if you're thirsting for tooth-rotting fluff here you go, like incessant amounts of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cngkyns/pseuds/seohngjin
Summary: short snippets of life where sungjin is a shy, hesitant boyfriend, and jae likes kisses. lots of them.





	can't stop loving you

**Author's Note:**

> first fic for day6 WHOOP   
>  just a bunch of cute boyfriends!sungjae where sungjin is hella shy and jae is affectionate. written bc i'm desperate for more sungjin fics + i'm weak for rare pairings ooPs   
>  as usual, this is rlly! unbeta-ed! i only ran this through hemingway once and wordcounter once lmao, but i hope you enjoy ;m;

_i. Hands_

Sungjin has never properly held hands with anyone in his life, except for his parents and his elder sister, who helped him cross the street when he was a child. The only times he's held hands with someone else outside the family was the occasional babysitting gig with his neighbour's toddler, who clung onto his hands wherever they walked- a feat he doesn't count. Otherwise, the feeling of someone else's hand enveloping his was- was foreign.

Jae, on the contrary, has held hands with so many people in his life: his mother's, his sister's, his teacher's, his first girlfriend, and the random friend who liked to be a creep whenever he was off-guard. To him, holding someone's hand was just that- holding a hand. He doesn't think much about the feeling of their palms against his, about being able to caress their knuckles, about how soft and smooth the skin was. Instead, all of those thoughts were running through Sungjin's head.

They're squished in a seat on the bus at the moment, the tote bag of a middle-aged lady pushing into Jae's side. Every once in a while, as the bus rounds a turn, the bag will knock his head and move his glasses askew on his nose, leaving Jae in a mild dizziness. Sungjin, having chosen the smarter choice, was left undisturbed in his window seat, his chin perched on top of his palm and his eyes stuck on the roads passing them by. To anyone else, he looks the epitome of calm, unreacting to the chaotic crowd in the bus that sways with every inch the bus sways, not paying attention to the loud rock blasting from the passenger behind them, nor the distinct smell of raw fish wafting up and down the bus, nor the baby crying some seats ahead of them. All he does is blink, blink, blink at the scenery outside.

To Jae, though, Sungjin is a pile of nerves. The hand he's grasping is clammy with sweat, his fingers fidgeting in his clasp, the knee that their hands are resting on bouncing with every moment. It's like Sungjin is a time-ticking bomb: any more seconds and he might explode. After all, he wasn't the touchy type, like, at all, so holding hands? With his boyfriend? In public? Was nerve-wracking. Each time Jae turns to Sungjin because his head was pushed by the lady's bag, he can see how the other is containing his nerves from the way Sungjin's chin is tucked into his chest. It's sort of cute, so he stifles a secret smile.

The next time the bus stops- it's a hillside bus stop with several houses and shops lining the streets- half of the crowd standing up is released onto the pavement, bringing along the scent of raw fish and the old lady's bag away. Finally, there's room in the bus for them, the remaining passengers, to breathe, which they all do in relief. The open doors of the bus washes away the unpleasant smell and adds a refreshing, grassy fragrance.

Jae's shoulders relax. He leans back onto his seat, now that there was no more disturbance from the side, and wiggles his fingers in between Sungjin's. The latter releases his grip in reply.

Jae pouts. "Don't do that," he says, tightening his hold again. "Don't let go."

Sungjin doesn't say anything, not bothering to look at his boyfriend, but the elder doesn't need an answer anyway. It comes in the form of red ears and a miniscule scowl.

"It's been an hour," he complains, voice muffled by his palm. "Can't I let go now?"

Jae tugs their hands towards his chest, causing his boyfriend to fall on his shoulder with a small ah. "No. I like your hands," he says.

"It's really sweaty, you know."

"So what?"

Sungjin attempts to shake off his fingers, but Jae has a metal grip on him. "Hyung."

His boyfriend sends him an eye smile, complete with a toothy grin. "Yeah, pumpkin?"

"Let go."

Jae raises their hands to his lips and presses a brief kiss on Sungjin's knuckles. "Nope."

Sungjin's eyes widen and his ears flush a darker red. The small action made his heart beat fifty-eight times faster than it had been before, so he can't look at his boyfriend in the eyes anymore. With a deflated sigh, he turns back to the window outside and pretends to ignore Jae's lips pressing more kisses on his knuckles.

Okay. He can get used to this.

 

  
_ii. Pecks_

"How was class?" Jae asks him the moment the door opens. Sungjin blinks, unable to reply, because his energy has been drained away with the eight hours spent in university. Sleepily, he nods and removes his shoes, then places them on the rack, while Jae grabs his bag and places it beside the door.

"Everything went well?" the elder continues. Sungjin hums a low note.

"It was fine." He raises a hand and yawns into it. "I'm just really tired."

"I can tell." Jae takes his wrist in a gentle touch and leads them to the kitchen, where a bowl of leftover jjigae, along with a pair of chopsticks and a glass of water, was ready in his usual seat. He pushes the younger towards the table with a tiny force. "Go eat dinner. I warmed it up for you."

Sungjin mumbles a "thanks, hyung," and collapses into his seat, much too tired to pull his chair inside the table like he normally does. The welcoming smell of jjigae tickled his nose, while the steam relieves some of the weight on his eyelids. Adding a quiet "let's eat well," he picks up his chopsticks and begins eating.

Jae joins him in the kitchen ten minutes later, when he's slurping the last mouthful of soup and he's down to a third of the water in his glass. His boyfriend sits in the chair next to him, head tilted against his hand, eyes fixed on him in a focused gaze. Sungjin raises a curious eyebrow. "What?"

"Hm?" Jae blinks, losing the focused gaze in a second. "Nothing."

Sungjin dips his spoon inside the bowl and lifts it towards the former's face. "Do you want some?"

"Nah, I've had mine earlier." Jae then rubs his tummy, continuing, "I feel full watching you eat."

"Okay." His boyfriend tips the bowl and slurps the rest of the soup away, leaving the bowl empty, almost clean.

At that moment, he feels something pressing into the top of his head, smelling Jae's signature woody perfume at the same time. His boyfriend stays like that for a few seconds, torso bent over the table, lips on his hair, breath tickling him. Warmth trickles into the tips of his ears and embarrassment pools in his stomach.

"What was that for?" Sungjin whines when he's finished with the bowl, wiping away soup droplets from his chin. Jae shrugs casually, his face blank and neutral.

"I don't know. You just looked cute eating."

Sungjin rolls his eyes.

 

Later on, as Jae bends over some late-night assignment in the kitchen, his glasses almost falling off his nose bridge, Sungjin sneaks up on him and kisses the crown of his head as softly as possible, not wanting to disturb the former. Jae flinches, but then immediately slackens after recognizing his boyfriend's iconic green apple scent. He tugs Sungjin's hoodie twice, letting the younger bend down a bit, before he kisses his boyfriend full on the lips.

 

  
_iii. Snuggles_

The best combination to wear in a Friday home movie night is wool socks- the pastel ones that Jae bought for them from Daiso during a sale- and oversized hoodies that swallow them whole, giving them all the extra space to dance about. Set up their thrifted couch with mismatched, feathery pillows, toss the special fluffy blanket Sungjin's grandmother gave them all over the couch, prepare two warm cups of hot chocolate and pop in a rented movie or two. They take turns choosing their movies on a weekly basis, and this week is Jae's turn, so he brings home a few anime movies and stacks them up on their coffee table.

Sungjin, appearing from the corridor with one arm stuck inside his hoodie and his hair mussed from rolling around in bed, tosses his head back and lets out a groan. "Spirited Away again, hyung?" he questions, eyeing the stack of CDs on the table.

Jae, already lounging on the couch and toying with their TV remote, scrunches his eyes into a cheeky eye-smile and giggles. "Yes. Of course."

"How are you not bored of it?"

"How are you not bored of me?"

Sungjin opens his mouth, preparing to retort, but then closes it again and nods. "Hm. I can't argue with that."

 

  
After Sungjin reappears again, carrying an armful of fluffy blanket and some pillows in his arms, the coffee table is prepped with two steaming cups of hot chocolate, while the TV was paused at the first scene of Spirited Away. Jae stands up and retrieves some of the pillows from his boyfriend's arms, dropping them on the couch, as Sungjin unfolds the blanket and throws it on top of the pillows. He grins when the couch is transformed into the epitome absolute comfort.

Jae sits back down on the couch and scoots to his right. He pats the space next to him. "Sit here, Bob."

The younger grumbles at the nickname, stepping over the folds of the blanket on the floor and settling into the couch. "Don't call me that..."

"Mhm. Okay." The moment Sungjin is by his side, their arms touching, Jae kisses him on his temple for a swift milisecond. Then, with the press of a button, the movie starts.

The best part about movie nights, in all honesty, is the fact that there's room for them to cuddle. Sungjin is typically shy about any sort of physical contact, even when they're away from the prying eyes of the public, and he mostly allows hugs when they're beneath blankets or in a locked room. But on movie nights, Jae is free to wrap around his shorter boyfriend however he wants, and Sungjin won't complain because he probably wants something to hold on to as well.

Their cuddling begins when the main character is soaring through the air with the dragon, about an hour into the movie. Jae tilts his head, degree by degree, against Sungjin's shoulder, his hair tickling his boyfriend's neck. One of his arms creep around his boyfriend's waist, enjoying the thick fabric of the hoodie complimenting the plushy waist, and stops at Sungjin's side. He releases a miniscule sigh, his weight settling bit by bit on his boyfriend's shoulder, the intimacy causing his heart to pound just a tiny bit faster. His boyfriend is warm and snuggly. Like a teddy bear, but better. This is good. Cuddles are good.

What makes it better is that, without a second thought, Sungjin tilts his head away from Jae to make more space for him, allowing his boyfriend to rub against his neck, then he strokes the elder's head with gentle fingers and hums deep, comforting notes. The vibrations in his chest transfer to Jae, like a cat purring, and he sighs in contentment.

As the movie continues playing and the night wears on, the elder is lulled into a calm sleepiness, his eyelids becoming heavier with each passing moment. At this point, Sungjin is pretty much lying on the couch, cradling him to his chest, still running gentle hands across his hair. In the background, the movie plays a sweet, harmonious melody in time to the beautiful scenery panning across the screen. Jae feels his body slacken, feels the need to wrap his arms tighter around his boyfriend and curl one leg over his, before he breathes out one last time.

There is definitely no better way than to spend a Friday.

 

  
_iv. Nicknames_

"Can I call you babe, then?"

"No."

"Baby boy?"

"What? No."

"What about princess?"

"Do I look like one to you?"

"Maybe. You're really pretty sometimes."

"Only sometimes. That's...not valid enough."

Jae scoffs, lying his chin on top of the table, avoiding the dried coffee stain within a few centimetres, and juts his lip out into a pout. "What can I call you then?"

Sungjin shrugs. Some of his hair, freshly cut into a bowl cut, falls into his eyes, and he has to blink them away so they won't poke him there. Jae thinks it's absolutely adorable, internally crumbling at the sight. Man, was he whipped.

"Why don't you just call me Sungjin? Like everyone else does."

He rolls his eyes. "Sungjin doesn't cut it! I wanna call you by a nickname that's only special between you and me, shows how much I love you dearly from the bottom of my heart, and shows how cute you are and how glad I am to have you and-" he inhales for a second, pausing his mini rant-"what about honey?"

Sungjin's shoulders tighten together. "Um... no thanks. You sound like an old man."

"Pumpkin pie?"

"What-"

"My sweetest cherry?"

This time, he giggles, his eyes curving up in his signature sunshine style. "Are we talking about food now?"

His boyfriend thumps his chin on the table for the third time that morning. "Let me call you somethiiing," he whines. "I want to call you somethiiing."

"Just- just call me Sungjin! I told you..."

Jae sits up straight and crosses his arms. He draws three random nicknames from his head, lists them out and ticks them off his fingers, before he declares in an assertive tone, "Okay. Fine. I've decided on it myself. I'm going to call you baby, honey boo boo and Bob, and you're not going to argue with me."

Sungjin blinks. "B-bob?"

"Yeah. Bob."

"Bob the Builder?"

"Yep."

He scrunches his nose into an expression of disagreement, his brows furrowing down and his lips jutting out. "Why is it always Bob? When will you let it go? Call me... I don't know, someone more attractive than him. What about Danny Phantom?"

Jae coughs on his coffee. "Danny Phantom? You know him?"

"Of course I do! Somehow. I don't know."

His boyfriend laughs in glee. "Of all characters, Danny Phantom? He's attractive, but nope. Not happening. I gave you the freedom to choose but you only said, Call me Sungjin! So you're stuck with honey boo boo, baby and Bob now."

Sungjin sighs. This is ridiculous. Well, the idea of dating Jae was ridiculous in the first place, but he was the idiot to confess first. "Okay then. However you want it."

Jae claps his hand like a seal, obviously entertained with his answer. "Great. We'll start now, okay, honey boo boo?"

The younger grits his teeth, dragging a palm down his face. "Alright, hyung."

 

As they walk back to their apartment from the coffee shop, having finished their morning coffee date, Jae abruptly whips around- his chin almost bumping Sungjin's forehead- with a bright glint on his eyes and an eager grin spread across his face. Sungjin dodges him in the nick of time.

"I know!" His boyfriend says, squeezing their hands. "You should call me something too!"

Sungjin groans. "No. Enough. Stop with the nickna-"

"Call me cherry pie."

"-mes- wait, what?"

Jae pauses walking all of a sudden. Sungjin walks into him instead, his chest colliding with the elder's shoulder.

"Cherry pie," Jae repeats.

"Cherry pie?"

"Yeah. A good nickname, isn't it?" he asks, turning to look at the younger, who was having none of it.

"Hyung, oh my god, can't we just go by our normal names?"

"It's cherry pie."

"No- stop, hyung, we were given our names for a reason-"

"I said, it's cherry. Pie. End of discussion." Jae faces the pavement ahead of them again, signalling the end of their psuedo-argument, by taking long strides and dragging his boyfriend along the street. "From now on, I'm only going to respond to you if you call me cherry pie."

"Urgh," Sungjin grumbles. "What's so wrong about hyung-"

"Cherry pie."

"-anyway? What's with all these gross nicknames- ugh."

His boyfriend doesn't respond, but instead, he stops them in the middle of their walk again. "Oh! And also," Jae says, paused in front of their apartment block, "we should call each other our nicknames in front of other people too. So, like, in school and in public and all. Okay, honey boo boo?"

"What? Hyu-"

"Cherry pie."

"Let's not do this."

"No can do, baby." Jae winks at him, complete with a sly grin, then faces their apartment block once more.

Baby? Heat flushes around Sungjin's neck and collar, along with the tips of his ears. The way it dripped off Jae's tongue- nice. He liked that.

Honey boo boo was a bit much, but baby can definitely stay. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cngkyns) or [tumblr](http://sungjhin.tumblr.com) ! 


End file.
